Oct11Updates
October 31st, 2011 * Forget About It: Kickass * PushingUpRoses: Debugged: Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Diamanda Hagan: Aleister Reads "Stalking is Love" * Video Games Awesome: Team Fortress AWESOME Halloween * Weekly Manga Recap: Yotsuya Senpai October 30th, 2011 * Specials: NC & Lupa Commentary * The Nostalgia Chick: The Worst Witch * The AngryJoeShow: Sword of the Stars II Update * Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Howling - Reborn * My Problem With: My Problem With Halloween 2 (Rob Zombie) * This Week In Geek: The Halloween Retrospective * Games Yanks Can't Wank: Halloween Special II * Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Halloween Awesome October 29th, 2011 * Sage Reviews: Battlefield 3 * GSYMDK: Time Splitters 2 * Brows Held High: Andy Warhol's Frankenstein * ToddInTheShadows: Todd's Black Eyed Peas Experience * Rap Critic Reviews: Little Secret * JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 12 - Winter's End * The Blockbuster Buster (show): Little Vampire October 28th, 2011 * Music Movies: The Wicker Man * Anime Abandon: Angel Cop: Part 2 * Welshy Reviews: Killjoy 2 * Nash: The Comic-Con Files: Tim Seeley (Hack/Slash) * The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Battlefield 3 Co-op * Game Den: Silent Hill: Shattered Memories * Video Games Awesome: Luigi's Mansion is AWESOME! October 27th, 2011 * Specials: AVGN Movie Casting Call * Space Ninja: Killers * 80's Dan: Halloween III: Season of the Witch * MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - A Troll in Central Park * Bad Movie Beatdown: Diary of the Dead * Nerd To The Third Power: Halloween '11 Spooktacular * JesuOtaku: JO Interviews Justin Cook & Chris Sabat October 26th, 2011 * The AngryJoeShow: Batman: Arkham City Angry Review * Phelous (shows): Halloween - Resurrection * Projector: We Need to Talk About Kevin * Video Games Awesome: Costume Quest * JewWario: Jdub in the Dark: Fatal Frame, Part 4 * PushingUpRoses: Dosbox 101 * Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - Ass Reaper October 25th, 2011 * The Nostalgia Critic: Exorcist 2 * MikeJ: Asylum Seeker - Snakes on a Train * Artcast: Lady Bow * Film Conscience: Fear(s) of the Dark * Comic Book Issues: New Teen Titans - Games * Video Games Awesome: Left 4 Dead 2 is AWESOME! * JesuOtaku Reviews: FLCL October 24th, 2011 * Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: Planet of the Symbiotes * The Sound Pit: RHCP - I'm With You (2011) * Bonekickers Reviews: Episode 4 * That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Jason X * Pen and Paper Corner: Mechwarrior - The Battletech RPG First Edition * Weekly Manga Recap: Holyland October 23rd, 2011 * Bum Reviews: Paranormal Activity 3 * The Nostalgia Chick: Lion King * FAQ You!: Dark Souls * Sage Reviews: Batman: Arkham City * Obscurus Lupa Presents: Howling 7 - New Moon Rising * Nash: Doctor Who Classics - WTFIWWW * Boomzies: Episode 17 - The Online Pass Debate October 22nd, 2011 * The Blockbuster Buster (show): Red Riding Hood * Obscurus Lupa: Allison's Halloween Candy Spooktacular * Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Moves Like Jagger * HopeWithinChaos: Sean vs. JewWario: Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO * Video Games Awesome: Batman - Arkham City Long Haul * Oancitizen: Oancitizen's Trip to NYCC * JesuOtaku: Furuba Cast Interview - Momiji & Hatori October 21st, 2011 * Welshy Reviews: Scream 4, Part 2 * Vampire Reviews: Interview with the Vampire * WTFIWWY: Live - Wanna Steal a Bridge? * Game Den: Silent Hill Homecoming * Video Games Awesome: Amnesia - The Dark Descent Conclusion * Rap Critic Reviews: Moment 4 Life * 16-Bit Gems: Sunset Riders October 20th, 2011 * Specials: Holiday Clusterf**k * The Cinema Snob: Bat Pussy * Bad Movie Beatdown: The Happening * Nerd To The Third Power: Coming Soon! * JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP. 11 - New Year's Morning October 19th, 2011 * Phelous (shows): A Nightmare on Elm Street (remake) * Brad Jones: The Human Spider II (Full Sequence) Spoof Trailer * Lindsay Ellis: Post Comic Con Exhaustion * Let's Play Shortys: Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Trick or Treating * The Machinimist: Making Machinima Ep. 1 * Nerd To The Third Power: Real Steel! October 18th, 2011 * The Nostalgia Critic: Blair Witch 2 - Book of Shadows * Year Three: Warrior #4 Comic Review * Ninja The Mission Force: Ed and Brad in a New Series! (Teaser) * Video Games Awesome: Batman - Arkham City is AWESOME! * Pen and Paper Corner: Ironclaw October 17th, 2011 * Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill - The Grinning Man * MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Thumbelina * SadPanda: Tutorial - How to Use a Pen? * Phelous: An Apology for DW 9th Regeneration * Hagan Reviews: Biggles Adventures in Time * Weekly Manga Recap: Doubt October 16th, 2011 * Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 65 * The AngryJoeShow: Ace Combat - Assault Horizon Angry Review * Obscurus Lupa Presents: Howling 6 - The Freaks * Projector: Perfect Sense * Benzaie: Let's Discover Xenoblade Chronicles * ToddInTheShadows: From the Vault: Party in the USA * The Blockbuster Buster (show): Twilight - Eclipse October 15th, 2011 * Brows Held High: Andy Warhol's Dracula * Hardcorner: The Rarest NES Game? * Projector: The Three Musketeers 3D * Linkara: Linkara at MAGfest & Youmacon * Video Games Awesome: Amnesia - The Dark Descent is AWESOME! * Let's Play Shortys: Eagle Eye Mysteries * Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia - Justine, Finale October 14th, 2011 * Anime Abandon: Angel Cop, Part 1 * Welshy Reviews: Scream 4, Part 1 * PawDugan: Let's Play Live - Shadowgate * Game Den: Silent Hill Origins * WTFIWWY: Live - Hummingbird Hell * Rap Critic Reviews: Every Girl October 13th, 2011 * Sketches: The Enlightenment Video * Bad Movie Beatdown: Bear * Brad Tries: Japanese Kit Kats * MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Rock-a-Doodle * You Can Play This: Monster Hunter Portable 3D * Spine Breakers: Ep. 24 - Young Adult Edition * Weekly Manga Recap: Rookies October 12th, 2011 * The AngryJoeShow: X-Men: Destiny Angry Review * The Cinema Snob: Maniac * Phelous (shows): The Amityville Horror * Projector: Johnny English Reborn * Video Games Awesome: Batman - Arkham Asylum is AWESOME! * Guru Larry: 3 British Idiots Play Battlefield 3 * Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia - Justine, Part 3-1 October 11th, 2011 * The Nostalgia Critic: The Haunting * Film Conscience: Shock Treatment * Projector: Footloose (2011) * Familiar Faces: Halloween Kids Meal Toys * Eric Power: Path of Blood Production Diary #1 * MikeJ: Waiting for Arkham City * Pen and Paper Corner: Buck Rogers - War Against the Han October 10th, 2011 * Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Among the Damned * Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Songs About Mediocre Romance * SadPanda: A Casual Gamer's View On Dead Island * Hagan Reviews: The Man From Hong Kong * Video Games Awesome: The Binding of Isaac is AWESOME! * Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia - Justine, Part 2 October 9th, 2011 * Bum Reviews: Real Steel * The Nostalgia Chick: Cruel Intentions * GameFap: Box Hako * Sage Reviews: Rage * Obscurus Lupa Presents: Howling 5 - The Rebirth * JonTron Show: Malkovich's Gaming Game Show * The Blockbuster Buster (show): Friday & Nightmare Remake Double Feature October 8th, 2011 * Projector: Melancholia * Seans Game Reviews: Battlefield 3 First Impressions * 5 Second Games: RAGE in 5 Seconds * Oancitizen: Reports from Film School - Clutter and Void * Nash: Justice League of America Commentary * JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP. 10 - Doctor's Orders October 7th, 2011 * Music Movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas * Welshy Reviews: Granny * The AngryJoeShow: Dark Souls Angry Review * You Know Who: The Wedding of River Song * Game Den: Silent Hill, End of an Era * WTFIWWY: Deep Hurting * Rap Critic Reviews: Young Money Month (Foreword) October 6th, 2011 * Sketches: Best Answering Machine EVER! * MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp * Bad Movie Beatdown: Van Helsing * The Bruno Mattei Show: Rats: Night of Terror * JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP. 9: A Multicultural Festival October 5th, 2011 * Linkara: Redesign Pollo Contest * Phelous (shows): Prom Night * Obscurus Lupa Presents: Big Wolf on Campus * AMV Heaven: Episode 4 - Shounen Bushido * The Cinema Snob: Cannibal Holocaust Commentary * 16-Bit Gems: Super Adventure Island 2 October 4th, 2011 * The Nostalgia Critic: The Tommyknockers * The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob Movie Announcement * Hang On A Second: Back to the Future 3 * Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 4 * ToddInTheShadows: From the Vault: Paparazzi * Video Games Awesome: Super Smash Bros. Brawl is AWESOME! * Weekly Manga Recap: Great Manga Heroes October 3rd, 2011 * Forget About It: Suburban Knights * Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Paint It Black * Hang On A Second: Back to the Future 2 * Video Games Awesome: Shadow of the Colossus is AWESOME! * Hagan Reviews: Police Academy Marathon * Pen and Paper Corner: An Introduction to Iron Liz October 2nd, 2011 * Specials: Doug's 20 Favorite TV Shows * The AngryJoeShow: The Gunstringer Angry Review * Obscurus Lupa Presents: Howling 3: The Marsupials * Hang On A Second: Back to the Future * Sage Reviews: X-Men: Destiny * The Blockbuster Buster (show): Seed of Chucky * Benzaie's Top 5: Top 5 Reasons Why Resident Evil 4 Sucks October 1st, 2011 * The Spoony Experiment: DOA - Dead or Alive * The Nostalgia Chick: Kate & Leopold * 5 Second Games: Gears of War Series in 5 Seconds * ToddInTheShadows: From the Vault: Down * You Can Play This: Namco X Capcom * Oancitizen: A Serbian Film Commentary & Bloopers Category:Updates